karos_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
System features
Fletta Gem A Fletta gem is compressed Fletta energy. In the world of Karos, the Fletta Gems are usedin many different items. Fletta Gem Item'''By bringing Fletta Gem Shards and other materials to certain town NPCs, players can create powerful Fletta Gem armours and weapons. These special items: 1. Are available to all classes and levels 2. Have six grades, from D (starter grade) to SS, and can be upgraded by combining lower grade gems. C = 2x D and 10 red lathium , B = C + D and 15 red lathium, A = B + C + 20 red lathium. 3. Provides stats which are comparable to items that can be purchased at the player’s level (this bonus does not stack and cannot be customized). Grade D is like +1, C is +5, B is +7, A is +8 4. Change in appearance automatically to suit the character’s class and level, 2 levels earlier than normal. (will turn into lvl 14 weapon / armor at lvl 12) 5. Can be traded between players 6. They Glow. The materials to make Fletta Gem Items can be received as quest rewards, looted from monsters and found through mining and fishing. '''Fletta Point System Fletta points automatically accumulate in the course of fighting monsters. The player can then choose what to do with these points: 1. Spend them to enhance the character’s attributes (HP regen, MP regen, Defence, Magic Attack, Physical Attack, Attack speed, Movement Speed. You can only pick 1 regen and 1 combat ability) 2. Save them, to receive a Blessing that boosts experience – the more points you have saved, the higher the xp bonus. 10 points = 2%, 20 = 3%, 30 = 4% etc. 3. Use them to execute powerful high-level skills (once the character has reached the appropriate level and specialization) *Mining Mining is an activity that complements hunting and questing. Through Mining, you can collect Fletta Gem shards and other materials that are useful in item creation, customization and trade skills. Various types of gems and ore can also be found throughout Asmara, and these are valuable crafting components that can be combined with other materials to create items with the help of certain town NPCs. *Fishing Through Fishing, you can collect crafting materials as well as special items that can be used to gamble with the Fishmonger. Turn in clams to receive a random item, gamble your goldfish for Fletta Gem shards, or risk clams for the chance at rewards in a game of Karlotto! *Holy Creatures Summoned from a piece of beautiful shoulder armour, your Holy Creature will help you travel through Asmara with speed and style. You can earn one as a quest reward, buy one from the merchant in town, or perhaps loot from defeated monsters. *PK and Moral Value All players of level 10 and above may kill and be killed by other players. At level 10, the PK button on your player interface becomes usable. When the PK button is on, you are able to target other players for combat; turning it off will ensure that you don’t accidentally enter combat when you don’t wish to (while hunting, for instance). Player-killing in Karos Online is guided by a Moral Value system. If you kill players, your Moral Value Score (shown on your character bar) will decline. If you engage in PK a lot, your MV score might fall to a point where you start incurring penalties: town guards will attack you on sight, your access to shops is restricted, you may drop items when killed and earn less experience. However, killing monsters and players of low Moral Value will increase your MV score and remove these penalties. *Guild Wars A guild war begins when a guild master declares war on another guild, and the master of the target guild accepts the challenge. At that point, members of both guilds are free to fight each other without incurring Moral Value penalties. *Mine Takeover In Karos Online, mines are resource control points that are highly sought after by guilds. When a guild has won control of a mine, its members have exclusive rights to mine for Fletta there. The controlling guild’s leader manages the quality of the Fletta produced by the mine, and decides when it will become vulnerable to attack by contenders (within four to seven days).